


Hello My Lover

by Calanor



Series: Goodbye and Hello [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/pseuds/Calanor





	Hello My Lover

Title:: Hello, My Lover.

Author:: SeulWolfe/Calanor

Rating:: G

Fandom:: Harry Potter

Pairings:: Harry/Severus, Remus/Severus

Disclaimers:: Not mine, borrowed without permission, am not making any money. Please don't sue. Sherbet Lemon?

Summary:: Mistakes of the past come full circle and promises of a better future... sequel to Goodbye My Lover.

Hello, My Lover

1720 words

Severus stared out the window. It was a typical winter day here in Scotland, cold and snowy, lonely and desolate. It was days like this that reminded him of all the things he and Harry had shared. Then he would mentally scream at himself for abandoning him for Remus Lupin.

It was ironic that Lupin would leave him for another-just as he left Harry for another. Since the day Remus walked away with a much younger man, Severus often wondered if this is how Harry felt when he walked away from him, for Remus-as if his heart would never beat again; as if he would remain cold though bathed in the rays of the sun.

In the darkest of nights, Severus could pretend that Harry was lying beside him, telling him how much he loved him. How he would never leave him for another. That everything he wanted or needed was right there between them.

Then he remembered how Remus told him that Harry would leave him when he found someone better, younger, more suited to him. Someone who would treat him the way he deserved, and wasn't afraid to be seen with Harry Potter. And in the same breath, saying that Severus needed someone who was closer to his own age, his own level of knowledge, instead of a boy who was just making his own way in the world.

How could he have been so stupid? Harry was a man of honor. He never made promises that he didn't keep. Not promises of the heart. Those were so rare for him, so he took great care with them. They meant everything to him.

Severus was just about to turn away from the window to warm his now cool tea when he saw someone walking up the path to the cottage.

Who could that be?

It was the slight limp that caught his attention.

Harry?

Severus rushed to the front door, threw it open just as the dark figure came to a stop some few feet away. His hair was longer. There was a streak of gray running down the side. And he walked with a cane now. All in all he looked quite distinguished, but yet so very beautiful and alive to Severus.

pqpqpqp

Harry had been in France, living quietly amongst the other wizards and muggles of the city. He didn't really have much of a life, only existing from day to day. Seven years had passed since he'd left Great Britian for a life elsewhere. When the 'I told you so's.' and 'Should have seen it coming, mate's.' were the only comments he received from his friends.

They seemed to think nothing of Remus Lupin, his father's best friend, and his godfather, stepping in and stealing his lover. No one saw the wrongness in that. A few even patted Remus on the back when they thought that Harry wasn't looking. That only drove the pain deeper.

Hermione had been the only one who'd stood by him. Even that had ended badly for her, as Ron had gone off on a rant about how Harry shouldn't be with the Great Bat anyhow.

Of course Ron had been upset anyway, since he and his sister had grand plans about keeping him and Hermione in the Weasley family. Only it hadn't worked out that way. Hermione had said it herself, when you find your soulmate, everyone else pales in comparison. And Ginny Weasley definitely paled in comparison to Severus Snape in so many ways.

It wasn't that Hermione hadn't found love with a Weasley... Charlie Weasley, that is. Harry could see that the older brother was so much more than the younger, for his beautiful and brainy friend. Charlie treated Hermione not an object to show off, but as an intelligent and gifted individual, as one would a cherished companion and lover. The same way he felt about Severus.

It was Hermione who'd found him when he fled the country. They had gone out for brunch together, and to discuss Harry's choice to leave Britain. She had seen Remus Lupin sitting at the same café, laughing, holding, and kissing another man, one who was definitely not Severus. She took it upon herself to walk up to the couple, and ask Remus where the hell Severus was.

The very young paramour that hung off of Remus' shoulder, laughed and said, " 'ho would waunt zat 'orrid ugly sour brute?" Remus looked on, silent and apparently unaffected by the exchange.

It was Harry, standing behind Hermione, who answered, "I did," glaring at the man he called Godfather, "and I still do. As of right now, I, Harry James Potter, on my magic, disown you as my godfather and family. So mote be."

A light flashed around both men. Remus gasped as the link between him and Harry disappeared. Harry walked away from the small café, not looking back when Remus called to him, and disapparated back to his flat.

That had been two weeks ago. He had paced for the better part of two days before he even gave into the notion of returning to Severus. But would the older man still love him? Would he be hurt so much that he would have sealed his heart and refuse to ever open it again? Should he even make the attempt to even open his own heart to Severus again? Was it worth the risk to even try?

He closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of holding Severus close at night, of sharing a cup of tea and the crosswords on Sunday mornings, arguing over potions ingredients, sharing a bath... or bites of the expensive Belgian chocolate they both love. He opened his eyes. Yes. Yes, it was definitely worth the effort to try again. So here he stood, in the snow, staring at the one person who held his heart in the palm of his hand all this time.

"Severus," he whispered.

Severus stood framed in the open doorway. His hair was shorter, above his shoulders now, blowing loosely around his face in the breeze. If possible, his body was leaner, as if he had lost weight. There was a shadow of sadness and loneliness in the dark eyes that watched him silently.

The cold wind blew around them but neither felt the sharp bite in the air. It was as if the world had stop revolving, waiting for one or the other to move, to breathe...as Severus stepped out of the doorway towards Harry.

Harry didn't move. He wouldn't for as much as he loved Severus, even after all these years, after the hurts he wouldn't, couldn't take those last steps. He waited as the older man took hesitant steps towards him until he stood only an arm's length away.

"Harry."

The name was spoken in a choked whisper, full of hope, as he reached out and touched Harry's cold cheek with a gentle brush of fingertips. Harry closed his eyes and ever so slightly leaned into the touch. He sighed and opened his eyes when the touch finally disappeared.

"Why? Why have you come, Harry? Why now, after all this time?"

"I spoke to Remus, in Paris…he was with someone new." Harry answered softly, knowing the information would cause Severus pain, as it had him, when he'd seen his godfather—no, Remus, had moved on.

"Ah… I see." Pain flashed briefly behind his eyes as he gazed at Harry, the same pain he had caused Harry so long ago, now aching in his own chest again.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. I was a foolish man who listened to the ghosts of the past. My karma has seen that I learned a hard lesson, threefold."

"What do you hear now, Severus?"

"I hear my heart beating it's longing, my soul reaching for you, my magic trying to reach out to join with yours. My being crying out my needs to fill the hole created when I walked away. A hole that can only be filled by your presence in my life."

It had taken deep honesty and great self-sacrifice for Severus to bare his feelings, but it was the only way. Harry sensed this, as he breathed deeply and came to a decision. Stepping forward, he cupped Severus cheek in a warm hand, and looked deep into the dark eyes he had loved for so very long.

"My heart, soul, and magic have not stopped aching and calling out for yours. Perhaps, with lessons learned, we can start anew. Try again." He rubbed his thumb across the thin lips as he watched several emotions flash through Severus' eyes: surprise, realization, and hope. "Maybe we should go inside, and perhaps we can discuss it?" He leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Severus lips before stepping back.

Severus shook himself, the stunned look dropping away as he composed himself. "Of course. Please come into… my home, Harry. I hope you still like peppermint tea. I picked fresh leaves today."

"Do you happen to have some of those lemon spice biscuits, by chance?" Harry asked hopefully, with a smirk.

Severus laughed. "I believe I may have a tin or two under a preservation charm, in my pantry."

Harry smiled, as they both stepped up to the door together. Severus stopped Harry with a hand on his arm. "I want to say, before we go any further, that I give you an oath on my magic, that I will keep all that I promise to you and never hurt you again. I have learned a very painful lesson in these last few years. You are too important to me."

Harry stared into Severus eyes, absorbing what he had just heard. He didn't need to Legilimens the dark man to know he spoke the truth. His heart leapt and his magic rose. He fisted his hands in the front of Severus jumper and pulled him into a earnest kiss, conveying his heart's feelings. Before Severus had time to fully react, he broke the kiss and whispered against the thin lips, with a smile,

"I believe you offered tea and biscuits? We'd best get to it then, yeah?"

Severus smiled and nodded, placing his hand on Harry's back, and guided him into the cottage. The door closed quietly behind them.

 

_Finis but is it ever?_


End file.
